


Side Effects

by Old Mythical Beast (OldMythicalBeastOfColor)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Buddy System Season 1 AU, Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, The Big Secret, Werewolf Fluff, Zoo shenanigans, angry penguins, blood mention, werewolf attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMythicalBeastOfColor/pseuds/Old%20Mythical%20Beast
Summary: What was the big terrible unforgettable secret that Aimee saw, before Buddy System Season One?





	Side Effects

********(Rhett POV)********  
You saved me, Bo: that beast almost had my neck, but you tackled it, wrestled it down, punched its face with your keys, yelling like crazy! You won! It turned tail and ran! We're safe now, but you got bit and there's... side effects. You panicked, hid in here- but it's okay, I finally found you, I got you now. Yeah, your arm's bloody and furry, but hey- don't pass out again, drink this... c'mon, lap it up out of my hand... good... good boy. This is supposed to help... c'mon, it's gotta work... please, we gotta get outta here!

********(Link POV)*********  
Coming to, I see only you: worried face so close to mine, one arm thrown around me, scratching my neck fur, calming me down. I feel so strange but so happy, I'm wagging my tail and licking something syrupy out of your hand. What the heck, man, I have a tail?! I look and see me change: no tail, no fur, no clothes. No clothes? No time: something's heading our way. Angry penguins! You grab my hand, we run toward the rocky wall, we climb up out of the zoo enclosure. Thanks for saving me, man: hope nobody saw us!

(Author's Note: Side effects included increasing canine qualities and gradual number loss. Also, someone saw them.)

**Author's Note:**

> More werewolves and friendship fluff for Valentine's day! (Originally posted on a couple of tumblr accounts in 2017)


End file.
